Perfect Flaw
by 7thPhoenix
Summary: Self-insert; 1st FF and a WIP. Two self-inserts, two unlikely people, are brought into the world of Mass Effect and tag along Shepard's journey to save the Citadel; however, not everything is as it seems to be. [UPDATE 03-31-2013: I'm already working on a new outline for an improved story. Current chapters will change! Check the "Read Me" section of my profile for more info.]
1. The Prologue

_Author's Note:_

First shot at a FF and a self-insert.

Going to start off by saying that I am taking a different approach to the self-insert, whereas many write a character in that has played the game, my character has not played the game. I just thought I'd spice it up with a twist.

M-rated.

* * *

Prologue

A muted image played on the television with captions reading, "Japan's economic downturn..."

Dawn turned off the television as her niece, Axelle, continued to draw on the coffee table. Sheets of paper scattered across the wood surface along with markers and crayons.

Axelle was four years old and energetic like most children her age. Her red tresses were just below her shoulders and her green eyes glistened like subtle jewels. She paid no attention to the dull things, found escape through playing with her toys, and took joy in illustrating her imagination and memories onto paper.

It was just her and her mother, Aisling, living in that one bedroom apartment. Her mother went to school full-time at the community college just fifteen minutes away, and worked part-time at the local pet shop; however, it wasn't enough to provide for two people since Aisling paid for her own education.

Ever since Axelle was born, Dawn assisted her sister by babysitting on the weekdays and occasionally lending her money. Though it was a loan in Aisling's eyes, to her it was just helping a sister out.

Dawn loved it. She and her husband tried having their own child for a couple of years, but managed at nothing. For now, she asserted her motherly affection to her niece.

Axelle loved having her aunt coming over to babysit. She loved the security her mother gave her.

Axelle glanced at her aunt, "When's Mommy coming back?"

"Any second now, sweetie," she replied, checking her watch. "It's five-thirty. She'll be home soon."

The little girl ran over to her with a drawing. "Look, Aunt Dawn!"

She took the drawing from the child. "That's nice, Axelle." It was a picture of her niece and sister together with red flowers on the border.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want to put it on the fridge with the others?"

"Mm, no. I want to wait until-"

Her mother entered. Shutting the door behind her, Aisling dropped her backpack and purse onto the floor. Aisling shared the similar features with her daughter. She let out a heavy sigh as Axelle charged at her with a firm hug. "Mommy, you're back!"

"I am, Axe. What's this?"

"It's us with a bunch of flowers all around," she gave her mother the picture.

Dawn approached them while putting on her sweater. "Well, I cooked you some dinner. It's sitting in the oven. Fifteen minutes," she said to her little sister.

"All right. Thanks. See you tomorrow, Dawn."

She kissed Aisling's cheek and hugged Axelle. "You be good, okay?"

Axelle giggled, "Yeah..."

Dawn grabbed her purse and left.

After Aisling locked the door, she entered the kitchen and placed her daughter's drawing on the table. Axelle followed her mother, glancing at her picture just lying there.

Her mother started the oven and set the timer. She opened the fridge to pull out the milk. "Did you eat yet, Axe?"

"No, not yet," she climbed onto a chair and watched as her mother pull the top off the milk carton. Aisling sniffed the carton and nodded, reading the expiration date.

"Two more days," she sighed.

She replaced the carton in the fridge and opted for a glass of water.

"Mommy, is-"

There was loud pounding on the door, startling them both.

Aisling shot a cold stare at her daughter. Axelle ran off to the bedroom quickly. Inside, she could vaguely see a man knocking on the front door.

Her mother opened the door and Hall entered swiftly.

She looked at him, vexed. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"Well, I'm sorry, but she just left. Dawn took her to her house."

"Funny, I didn't see her take Axelle."

"Are you spying on us, again?"

"No, I just want to see our daughter..." he shut the front door and grabbed her chin softly, "Plus, I missed you."

She shoved his hand away. "She isn't here."

Axelle listened in the corner of the room as her father shouted at her mother. The pain in her mother's voice was like a knife scratching against glass. It pierced into her heart painfully. Sitting in the dark, she almost felt vulnerable to the man who seeded and emotionally abused her mother.

The neighbors were used to it as it would only last several minutes. Not hours like in their last apartment.

A loud thud crashed onto the bedroom door.

Axelle jumped and turned away.

"Unlock the fucking door!"

"Stop it, Hall!"

Their voices were faint again. She looked at the door and could see the shadows on the floor. One of them left, the other one followed.

The front door slammed shut and Axelle looked out of the window carefully. Her father was leaving as some of the neighbors peaked out of their windows.

It was the first time, Hall became physically aggressive since they had moved there.

"Honey, open the door."

Aisling wiped her tears and picked up the broken pieces of her cell phone from the floor as Axelle opened the bedroom door. The little girl watched her mother and looked back at the dent in the door.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Aisling whispered to herself.

"Mommy?"

"Pack your things. We're spending the night at your aunt's."

"Mommy-"

"Do it, Axelle," she looked at her daughter firmly, "Please."

* * *

At her sister's house, Aisling took refuge for the evening in the spare room with the computer. Axelle was already asleep, comfortable and at peace.

"I didn't want him yelling outside of the apartment, bothering the others." Aisling said.

"I've told you so many times now. Get a restraining order on that son of a bitch."

"But, Dawn, I..."

"You can't, Aisling. I don't believe this. You can't still love that asshole after all he's done. You said it yourself. You were going to call the police until he broke the shit out of your phone." she paused, "Listen, I'm late. We'll talk in the morning."

Dawn left to teach her evening classes at the university, an hour's drive away.

* * *

An hour passed, and Aisling was writing into her journal at the desk. She was still shocked and terrified from earlier to a point she became frustrated at herself. Clenching her brow, she closed her journal and placed it on the bed beside Axelle.

She turned on the computer. Waiting for it to load, she searched through her brother-in-law's crate of games. "I really need to get my mind off this crap."

She found the case of Mass Effect, and opened it. Empty.

"Where is it?" she looked around on the desk, and realized it was already in the hard drive. She pushed it in carefully and checked her saves. Deleted. "Great..."

She could hear the door opening, and left to see who it was.

Her brother-in-law looked at her, "Hey, Aisling. Is everything okay?"

"Fine, but did you delete my saves for Mass?"

"I had to reboot that computer. Never made any back-ups. Sorry."

"It's fine. I wasn't too far in the game anyway."

The doorbell rang and he checked through the peephole. He nodded at Aisling who approached the door.

Hall was standing outside.

She backed away from the door. "What now?"

"Forget about him. He'll leave... eventually. And if he starts screaming, call the cops."

"I think I need a drink."

"C'mon, I'll join you."

They headed toward the kitchen while Hall remained outside, ringing the doorbell.

Back in the bedroom, the computer monitor flickered off and on while the game continued to run.

Axelle turned onto her side and touched her mother's journal.

After a couple of shots of whiskey between Aisling and her brother-in-law, Hall finally left.

The silence of the doorbell comforted the mother. "It's getting late. Night," she said as she left.

"All right. Sleep well."

When Aisling entered the bedroom, she halted at the sight of the broken window and her daughter not in bed. Shattered glass lied atop the wrinkled and ruined blanket. The computer monitor blacked out. She rushed toward the window, thrusting her head outside. "Axelle? Axelle?" she screamed, "Axelle!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well... how is this a self-insert, you dope wanna-be writer?

I'll tell you by saying the many things my self-insert (or practically, my own persona even) and I have in common:

- impatient, impulsive, brash, stubborn... vengeful

- dry humor, can/will be indifferent just to avoid conflict

- quick to help out a friend under the right circumstances

- empathetic to only a small circle of friends

- creative, romanticist, sensitive, faithful, eager to learn new things

Some other traits I gave to my self-insert:

- I'm claustrophobic, so dislikes crowds

- I tend to put myself under unneeded stress, headaches pending

- don't really consider myself good-looking (decent) and I'm always startled to hear people's opinions about how [hot, fine, pretty] I look – I still don't believe them

- trust issues, slow to warm up to new people

- I heart technology and I'm happy to call myself a nerd, so I've incorporated "gadgets" for my self-insert

Like I said, I wanted to take a different approach. The plot will thicken and I want to surprise you.

* * *

Dr. Axelle Ross is also a fictional character used in my original works, and has been modified and adapted for this FanFiction work. © 7th_Phoenix | Sumary Prom

Disclaimer: All works of BioWare belong to BioWare.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

This chapter may or may not later undergo some changes (it is a work-in-progress, after all).

* * *

Chapter 1

I awoke with a throbbing headache. Beads of sweat covered my brow. Heat enraptured my body from head to toe. My blanket slipped onto the floor as I sat up. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a few minutes to breathe in and out slowly.

The implants in my head were getting to me.

And that dream... I never had one like that.

The images were blurry. The voices were muffled. The ideas were deranged.

I must have been going a crazy...

My phone rang.

I jumped straight out of bed and followed the sound to my lab coat. I pulled out the earpiece from one of the pockets and placed it into my ear. "Hello. This is Dr. Axelle Ross."

* * *

I remember being young, crying and hurting a lot. Grandpa took me someplace to make the pain go away. I remember it being cold and dark. Grandma sung me a lullaby and made the nightmares go away. I remember being in solitude for what seemed like seconds, then waking up to unknown faces. Strangers told me it was done and all the anguish had gone away.

What was anguish?

* * *

I walked through the Upper Ward of the Citadel, avoiding the crowds the best I could. During the break of day was usually the best time for me to travel. At least, it's been that way for the past few days considering the recent upgrade to my implants. For things that worked to reduce headaches, they were doing a good job at intensifying them.

Entering the med clinic, I saw Dr. Chloe Michel speaking briefly to a turian via video link.

I was only twenty-three when I began working with Michel; however, my job wasn't always in the med clinic. Not usually, anyway. My main work was as a geneticist in the human embassy. Alongside my colleagues, I spent a good amount of time learning many things from the from the work itself and the others. I enjoyed the science and working with some of the scientists. But there were always... those.

Too many politicians and too much ignorance made my first year unnerving. By my second year, I managed to sneak out to the Wards during my lunch hours. I met Michel when she transferred, and quickly earned her trust.

Working with her was different given how quiet she was. Michel was caring and considerate as anyone in her position should be. She was also understanding and kind. This made her a good person, and I respected her.

Even if she didn't call for me, I still would have stopped by to assist her with anything.

"All right. I will speak to you later," she said before turning off the screen.

"Sorry, I didn't knock."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just glad you came as soon as you could actually."

She gestured to me carefully and approached one of the beds where an injured quarian lied on her side. Maybe I couldn't see her face through the mask, but I could tell she was not feeling well.

Michel spoke, "Dr. Ross, could you help me with her?"

"Yeah..." I looked at the quarian, "What's your name?"

She appeared distraught and discomforted by the way she was lying. It was awkward and strange to even see a quarian in person since the only ones I saw were in holovids.

"Tali," she answered lightly. "I'm not that badly hurt... but I need a place to stay."

"You can stay at my apartment," I suggested abruptly.

She declined, "Not that I'm not grateful but I couldn't trouble you. I just don't need a place to stay, I need a place to disappear. I have sensitive information that someone may want... along with my life."

Michel and I exchanged confused and worried looks as we prepared ourselves. I spoke first, "Sensitive information?"

Michel hesitated, "Perhaps the Shadow Broker can help you. I know someone who can put through to him: Fist. He's the owner of Chora's Den."

We disinfected our hands and I whispered to her, "Really, Michel?"

"The quarian can trade her information for a place to live. And Fist is the only one I know who has connections to the Shadow Broker."

"This doesn't sound good. I'm surprised why anyone would go to someone we know only as an 'information dealer' for help."

"It's worth a try..." Tali groaned as she moved slightly.

Michel came to her aid quickly as I gathered a couple capsules of medigel and antibiotics.

I knew it was none of my business and Michel was too nice not to ask the alien anything else, so I ignored the quarian's fluster of the Shadow Broker and information dealing. I ignored when I offered a stranger a safe refuge. I ignored the coming headache that would stab my brain.

* * *

I was on my way to the genetics lab, where I worked, near the Presidium to see Ethan about my growing headaches.

I just wanted it to all stop.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into Udina.

"Dr. Ross," he scoffed, "you're not causing anyone trouble, are you?"

"Not yet. I can start with you if you'd like, however," I smirked.

"I'm afraid I have better things to attend to."

He sneered just as he left. I watched him only briefly, recalling our last falling out, where I called him a pompous waste for humanity during one of his private meetings with the Council. I was nearly fired for that but if it hadn't been for Ethan standing up for me... well, I might have been working for Michel full-time, which I wouldn't have minded.

* * *

"Axelle, nothing's wrong with your implants. I've got the scans right here. You just got them upgraded three days ago, anyway. It's just your nerves reacting to the changes."

"I thought you could do something about that."

"Your medicine could," he sighed, "Try not to think so much. You'll feel much better in a couple more days."

Ethan handed the scans to me so I could look them over. He might have been right, but I hated being proved wrong. He was the oldest of all of us, a middle-aged man with several streaks of silver in his hair. He was almost brotherly in the way he was protective over us; other times, it was a I-know-more-than-you-young-people attitude.

Part of me still admired him despite the fact.

"Have you considered taking an extra sick day?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. I'm not missing another day of work."

"No? Well, you could hang out at the range."

"I could... but I can only take so much artillery in one week."

I put away the scans and logged onto my computer. The knot in the back of my head quivered within my skull. Rubbing the pain on my head, I wished for the discomfort to go away.

Damn.

I glanced at Ethan and the others. They were working on their own projects: Ethan examining tissues, Paul studying strands of DNA, Beth calculating chromosomes, and me... wondering how to alleviate my headache sooner.

Pulling up the extranet, I typed in several strokes onto the keyboard.

Garrus entered, coming toward me. Everyone else looked at him with unwelcoming eyes. Either because he was C-sec or because he wasn't human. In any case, he was still a friend to me.

"Hey, Garrus."

"Hey. Could we talk. Just the two of us?"

* * *

We stood at a balcony, overlooking the Financial District. He wanted to wait until there weren't too many people around so I looked over the railing as passerby's moved on.

In the many years I lived on the Citadel, I never examined the beauty and grace of the Presidium. The water of the lake shined like crystal while it reflected the holographic sky above us. It was special to see the flourishing and lavish vegetation surround the vicinity. The airflow was relaxing and calm against my skin as was the touch of the light emitted from the ersatz sun.

"Did you visit Dr. Michel this morning?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I did. I walked in right when she was talking to you actually."

"That was you? When I saw another redhead, I thought I was drunk... or might have been losing it."

"You honestly didn't think that, did you, Garrus?" I asked as he shrugged, "Besides, she seemed perfectly fine. She only mentioned Fist once to some quarian girl who needed help or something."

"Yeah? Well, you never know, Ross. Fist might be up to something and I think he knows I'm onto him. I'd really like your help on this one."

I personally never had any trouble with Fist or his thugs yet it seemed whenever his men harassed Michel, she rarely entailed on it. She was never good at keeping things to herself so it would sometimes take me nagging onto her until she finally opened up about it.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He doesn't know who you are. I just need you to find out what you can about his... business."

In fact as I thought about it, his thugs seemed to only come to Michel in solitude. I recalled arriving sometimes, seeing small groups of people leave the clinic. They were always different faces, different aliens, different personalities.

"How do I do that? I'm not whoring myself up, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, no. I would never suggest you lower yourself to that. Just go to Chora's Den, tell him you're an aspiring entrepreneur and that you're... wealthy with a couple of guns for hire."

It didn't occur to me it meant that much to Garrus. It began to rub off on me.

"How much time did you put into this?"

"About two-minutes worth. Will you help me?"

"Yeah. I want to get out of here anyway so I'll do it now. You owe me." I said with a smile.

Walking away, I realized what I was getting myself into. A migraine. Nonetheless, I was sure it would have been worth it to help out Garrus and Michel.

* * *

After I graduated I wanted to invest in some protection; I trained for several weeks to earn my permit for owning a firing arm. I even went ahead to make sure I visited the firing range every weekend. I was decent at shooting a training hologram. A live target? I wasn't too sure.

* * *

I left my apartment, wearing casual attire – nothing outlandish – just some tight-fitting pants, comfortable boots, a partly-zipped jacket, and a Kessler pistol hidden inside.

I went into the transit with the hope I would come out giving Garrus the information he wanted. The vehicle lifted vertically and soared toward the Wards.

* * *

Nervous, I stepped out of the car and tried to dismiss my hesitation. I walked beside several others heading toward the club. Now wasn't the time to walk out...

Entering Chora's Den, I tried to block out the loud and pulsating music cascading into my ears. The trance was hypnotizing like the dancers, swaying their hips sensually to the rhythm. All the smells of different alcohols transcended the air and seeped into my tongue with every breath I took. The voices and the laughter echoed and fed my trembling nerves as I proceeded my eyes toward what looked like a private room, judging from the two krogans guarding the door.

Overcome by my own entrance, I approached the bar and clenched the counter. I needed some time to recover.

Someone pinched my backside.

I jumped and looked at Harken, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Ross?" he said, "I'm surprised to find you down here. Unless you were expecting to run into me."

"Fuck off, Harkin."

"I like that fire, Ross," he inched closer to me, "How about I buy you a drink, and we go back to my place...?"

He stumbled forward and fell on the floor as I backed away from him. I continued to the back of the club. Stopped immediately by the guards, I waited.

"Move it, female. Chora doesn't need anymore dancers."

"Good because I'm a business woman. My name is Leia Prince, and I'd like to speak to Fist. I have a rather intriguing business proposal I want to discuss with him. If he doesn't want to speak to me, I'm afraid my guards, Wedge and Biggs, will be pissed to be disturbed from their drinks. They hate bad news but they're interested in some new work, and we hear Fist is looking for some new muscle," I lied as I looked around, spotting a large krogan and turian drinking together. They glanced at the patrons, then at me.

I continued, "I'd also like to look into some other ventures. Drugs, firearms... people." One of them shrugged, unsure, while the other seemed confused altogether. "Actually, he's probably not worth my time; I can spend my father's money elsewhere, albeit, he'll be upset... terribly upset."

The two krogans exchanged looks, making me nervous. One of them left into the back, only to return with a human guard. The three of them whispered together. The human stepped forward and nodded at me.

I followed him inside, and wasn't surprised to find more guards inside with Fist.

Arms crossed, Fist was leaning against his desk flanked by inactive turrets. He appeared cocky and laxed with his security surrounding him. His eyes traveled my body, discomforting to the thought as I cleared my throat softly.

He smirked slyly, "Leia Prince?"

"Fist?"

"Haven't heard that name."

"I just moved in."

"Sure, with your father?"

"And my third stepmother."

He chuckled and walked up to me. "I'm not stupid. I have information and I have the Shadow Broker. You work with Dr. Michel. And someone from C-sec put you up to this, I bet."

"I'm here to talk business."

"Don't you even try, bitch," he gestured to a couple of his guards. I pulled out my gun. In an instant, a turian grabbed my left arm, twisting it tightly. I dropped my weapon as the another stole my right arm. "You think you can just come in here with a fake business proposition and get in on my secrets in person? Just like that? Knowing I've got security all around the perimeter, you'd risk your fucking life just like that? I get too much of that already so you would have been better off spending the credits on the information. But... since I have you... I think I'll make an example out of you," Fist continued.

I struggled in their grasp and slipped to my knees. Looking up at him, I questioned, "What do you have against Dr. Michel?"

"She owes a certain party a... debt," he said, staring down at me, "That's all you need to know, Dr. Ross," he paused, "Too bad. I would have liked to cane a cute thing like you," he said as he knelt before me, taking my gun from the floor. I shifted forward hastily. The guard to my left pulled on my arm. I yelped from the pain, feeling the agony rippling throughout my arm.

Fist examined my pistol and laughed. "I think I know who sent you. Except I wonder if he knows if I know," he nodded to the left guard again. The guard jerked firmly at my limb and I shrieked from the affliction. Fist stood and my implants began to make the torment worse than it already was.

He shot my left arm twice.

"Fuck!" I cried.

My head dropped down and my body was faint. I lost all feeling. My body collapsed and my eyes rolled back into my head until they shut.

The music, the voices, the images began to fade out.

Then the entire world around me was black. Then my body fell into empty space. Then my nightmares stole me.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

See any typos? Then, please. Send me a PM! You have no idea how insane I was... writing and re-writing... and re-writing this chapter. Plus, I know some of you have been patiently waiting for an update. Thank you for reading, and thank you for keeping up.

* * *

Dr. Axelle Ross is also a fictional character used in my original works, and has been modified and adapted for this FanFiction work. © 7th_Phoenix | Sumary Prom

Disclaimer: All works of BioWare belong to BioWare.


End file.
